A Tale of Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story
by Elizaveta Hedervary
Summary: Based on the song by Vocaloid IA. A boy with special powers is treated horribly because of who he is. He is rescued by a woman with very similar powers. What could happen next?


In a village in England, a small boy sat in a dark room. The boy had long, greasy hair and eyes the color of midnight black. Bruises littered his face, arms, and legs. No one ever bothered to try to help him.

He sat bored as he listened to the people outside of the room working and talking. What was out there? He never knew. He stayed chained to the wall in his room, but he did see outside of the room when the mean men would enter to punish him. Even though he did nothing wrong, he silently accepted whatever punishment they gave him.

He was lost in his thoughts when the heavy wooden door to his room opened. He instinctively flinched and backed further into the wall. 'I just want to die now. Why won't they just kill me?' he thought. The only things he was good for was being knocked around and beaten by the other people.

"It's okay now, little one. I'm not going to hurt you," he heard a woman whisper. He still backed further into the wall. The men always hit him, but the women would cut him or sometimes burn him. They never tried to tell him they wouldn't hurt him, though. Could she finally be the one to save him from this horrible place?

He tried to look up at her face, but he was blinded by the light shining through the door. She closed the door and walked closer to him. He looked up at her, and she smiled at him. She had shocking green eyes and red hair that flowed down to her waist.

She was the women that he had seen during the time after the people had tortured him. He thought she was just a figment of his imagination, but here she was standing in front of him smiling happily.

She crouched down in front of him and whispered something to him. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one," he managed to croak out. His throat was still sore from when a woman tried to 'burn the demon out of him' a few days ago.

She looked behind her to make sure no one was coming through the door and turned back to face him. "Let's leave together," she said with a smile. She then started to reach for the chains holding him to the wall. She whispered something in a foreign language, and the chain broke. He resisted the urge to ask how she could do that. Maybe she was someone with special powers like he had.

The boy was confused. Why was this beautiful woman helping him? No one ever thought to try to help me after the people tortured him. No one even came to check on him when the rain water seeped under the door and got him wet. It left him to be cold all night until he dried in the morning.

She must have know what he was thinking because she spoke up and explained. "I'm helping you because I care about you, and I know how you feel to be trapped in here." He finally had a good look at the woman in front of him. She had on a ratty shirt and a skirt that was much to big for her.

"Are you are wizard person like me? Is that why they are keeping you here?" he asked. She chucked and just continued helping him stand. He was finally able to stand on two wobbly legs. It took him a few tries before he was finally able to walk. He slid his cold hand into the strange woman's hand.

The woman opened the door, and the boy squinted as he tried to see She blew out the only candle hanging next to the door, and they continued walking down the hall.

They exited the small building they were in, and they were instantly drenched in water. The cold water soaked through the thin clothes that they did have as they walked through the village. At the edge of the village, there was a small meadow. After the boy got over the shock of leaving the building he had been in since he was born, the two sat in the meadow and played a few games and drew in the mud with sticks they found. They played until got exhausted and the shade of a small tree.

When they woke, the sun was setting in the distance. She woke the sleeping little boy and they started off on their journey again. They were just inside the village limits when they heard a little boy shout, "It's them! It's the devil worshippers!"

The smile immediately disappeared from the woman's face. She picked the little boy up on her back and ran. She ran as far as she could towards the sunset before her legs gave out on her.

She gently sat him on the ground before he turned to look behind her. The people of the village weren't very far behind them. "Do you trust me?" she asked the boy. Before the boy could respond, a rock flew past their heads. He quickly nodded to show that he trusted her. She pulled him into her arms and spun around. The two disappeared into the sunset with a quiet pop.

The villagers stood horrified at what they saw. They stared at the spot where they just saw two people disappear. Did the two just return to the devil? Were they about to have the devil come and curse them? Everyone turned and ran back to the village before the two could return with something evil.

In another village on the other side of the UK, the two people appeared in the centre of a village. This was a normal occurrence, so no one paid the two any mind. The boy looked around and saw all the people. "Where are we? What just happened?" he asked quietly.

"We're home, my son. No one will hurt us here. We're home."


End file.
